


Rumors

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 脏黄雷 ABO快乐爽文 反正搞得也不好吃
Relationships: Victor Lindelöf/David De Gea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Rumors

林德洛夫直到走下楼梯才想起来把手机落在了病房，等到他重新折回来的时候，门口只剩下了一个装备整齐的德赫亚，用连衣帽和围巾把自己的脸挡得严严实实，专心致志地盯着自己的手机屏幕。维克多想要过去拍拍他的肩膀或者脑袋，又觉得无从下手，于是稍稍顿下一步，远远地跟他挥手：“嘿，Dave。下午还有什么活动吗？”西班牙人抬起眼睛看了他一会儿，然后低头用拇指在手机上点了两下，在瑞典人走近时把屏幕转到他眼前。林德洛夫低下头，只看到任务清单里一串长长的未完成事项。然后他听到德赫亚的声音，从拉到鼻尖的围巾和领口的罅隙间很模糊地透出来，“三点还有一场粉丝见面会。”他点了点屏幕，重新把手机扣回掌心，“你也在名单上。”

瑞典人顿了顿，脸上出现懊恼之色：“我差点忘记了。”

“这也没什么。”德赫亚说，“俱乐部会提前两个小时发通知，包括集合地点和衣着要求，提醒你是时候出发了。”

林德洛夫点点头，又加上一句：“你在等人？”

西班牙人把鼻尖朝上抬，耸了耸肩膀，流露出来懊恼和窘迫的神情。“我在等…我联系不上胡安了。”他无力地说，“他的手机处在关闭状态，可能是没电了或者…别的什么，我没有开车来。”

林德洛夫放在外衣口袋的左手拇指无声地扣住了车钥匙圈。“要我捎你一程吗？”

-

他把收音机调过五个频段，没能找到像样的音乐频道，在索性决定关掉它们之前，德赫亚用手肘碰了碰他的胳膊。“没关系。”他说，指了指收音机，“只要别是体育频道，什么都行。”

“为什么？”

西班牙人看了他一眼。“这个时间他们通常会对上一周的英超联赛进行复盘。”他腾出手来摸了摸下巴，“…你不会想再听一次的，有关于我们是怎么在老特拉福德惨败。”

“哦。”林德洛夫嘟哝道，“该死。”他往方向盘上不轻不重地砸了一拳，德赫亚注视着他，半秒的静默，然后两个人开始大笑起来——“那盘录像我起码已经看了十遍，是真的。”

他把车内的温度调节得太高了吗？17度，也许没有。但是德赫亚正在把围巾解下来，在膝盖上叠成整齐的方块，林德洛夫用余光瞥见西班牙人颈后的信息素阻隔贴，那让他的脊背不由自主地绷紧了一点。“Dave。”  
他试探性地问，“你的发情期要到了么？”

“快了。”德赫亚平静地说，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，垂下眼睛来，手指无规律地在膝盖上敲击。一时间，他们谁也没有说话。林德洛夫打了转向，把车子缓缓驶进一片住宅区。

“我们到了。”他说，“如果我没记错的话。”他已经远远望见西班牙人的那辆黑色的SUV，正安稳地停在车库门前。

“你当然没有。”德赫亚说，“这次多谢了，维克多。”他握住把手，用手肘往外推，车门却岿然不动…林德洛夫还没有把车锁打开。下一秒曼联后卫轻快的嗓音在耳后响起，“嘿，Dave。有一个问题。”他怔了一下，下意识地回头看——一只手探过来撑在他耳侧，瑞典人漂亮的蓝色眼睛专注地看着他。

“你不是真的在等胡安吧，是吗？”

-

德赫亚跪下来伸手解下林德洛夫的裤子，他亲吻和吮吸柱头，不忘伸出手来揉抚双球，在马眼附近翻卷舌尖，再小心地用嘴唇内侧的软肉包住牙齿，把整个柱身送进口腔。有那么一瞬间，林德诺夫倒抽了一口冷气，大脑出现了短暂的卡顿，只能感受到那样温暖湿润的口腔是怎样包裹住他的阴茎，他在恍神中想到，老天——这位红魔的王牌，有史以来最伟大的守门员之一——这会儿正跪在座位间狭窄的空间里为他口交。他的手指没进德赫亚的发间，在高潮到来前夕近乎出于本能地喘着粗气抓紧了德赫亚的头发，把阴茎往他的嘴里撞，守门员挣扎着从喉咙里发出含混不清的呜呜声，林德洛夫的手指紧紧扣在他脑后，以确保他能够咽下每一滴精液。他能够感受到西班牙人肌肉绷紧到微微痉挛，然后是剧烈的呛咳，德赫亚呼吸不匀地仰起脖颈来，眼眶通红，嘴角残留着没有来得及咽下去的精液，林德洛夫曾无数次地与那双绿眼睛对视，却从未发觉它们在湿润起来的时候能有多漂亮。他用拇指玩味地蹭过守门员的眼角和嘴唇，声调变得微妙而且危险：“你已经湿透了吗，Dave？”

德赫亚侧过脸，把鼻尖凑近，舔了舔林德洛夫的掌心，再吻掉他指腹上残余的精液。“是的，维克多，请你…”他的嗓音沙哑模糊，呼吸像羽毛一样落在掌心。瑞典人只觉得再也无法忍耐，他急促地把副驾驶的座椅靠背放低，为他腾出更多的空间来把守门员压在其上。他用掌心隔着裤子布料在西班牙人的腿根和私处摩挲，德赫亚从喉咙滚出一声模糊的闷哼，抓着座椅靠枕的手指再用力了几分。他的耳朵红透了，德赫亚的皮肤似乎很薄，冷空气和情愫引发的热流都能够轻而易举地把它们染红。德赫亚伸手向下，同林德洛夫的手指交叠，帮瑞典人拉开了自己的裤链，那条松垮的牛仔裤脱下来胡乱绊在脚踝。

瑞典人把掌心贴在德赫亚的脖颈上拢住喉咙，凑近去亲吻他的颈后。他能够感受到西班牙人顺从地偏过脸来迎合他的举动，于是隔着那一小片阻隔贴近乎恶意地啃吻他的腺体，用牙齿和舌尖给予恰到好处的刺激，再咬住阻隔贴的边角把它撕下来。西班牙人很小地呻吟了一声，他的味道几乎是在阻隔贴落下的同时开始在闭塞的空气里酝酿。“还有一个问题…”林德洛夫的鼻尖贴近西班牙人颈后的皮肤，把鼻息覆盖其上，奇妙的是，只要在其中糅和进一点点的信息素，他的守门员就会像只受惊的鸟儿战栗和颤抖不止，“我能够帮上什么忙吗？”

德赫亚捏紧了自己的手腕，他的呼吸骤然变得急促。“维克多。”他很轻地说，“…操我，求你了。”瑞典人硬得几乎无法忍受，他用膝盖顶开德赫亚的双腿，把阴茎挤进他的腿根。西班牙人在林德洛夫把自己的老二整根捅进他早已经湿软一片的后穴时发出了一声几近尖叫的呻吟。瑞典人用双手握住曼联门神的后腰往下压，以便于更加深入地操弄他的身体，发狠了地把西班牙人钉在座椅和他的阴茎之间，“是不是这样就能让你高潮，Dave？甚至不需要碰你的老二？”他压低了身子在守门员耳畔低语，掌心抚弄着德赫亚的臀肉，然后抬手不轻不重抽在了上面，守门员从鼻腔发出了一声惊慌失措的呜咽。德赫亚的反应是个额外的惊喜，他想，似乎来自每个角度的抽插都能够引起西班牙人溃不成军的淫叫，“是这样吗？回答我，Dave。”他咬重了那个昵称，让它亲昵地从齿间流出来，然后加重身下力道，德赫亚伴随着呜咽的应答胡乱射在座椅间。他的腿根连着膝盖都在打颤，吸着鼻子，还没有来得及调整好呼吸，林德洛夫的老二便重新碾上了他的敏感点。

“等一下。”西班牙人慌乱的哀求被泣音融化得柔软而且脆弱，“慢一点，维克多，求求你，慢——”未出口的话语化作了一声变调的哭叫，毫无疑问瑞典人已经找到了某个入口，某个温暖潮湿而又淫乱无比的入口。——德赫亚正在为他打开生殖腔，他放低重心，让每一次抽插都狠狠撞在肠道最深处的内壁上，然后用力顶了进去。

-

红魔的队友们没能从德赫亚罕见的高领毛衣和围巾的装扮里觉察出端倪，倒是瑞典人涨红着脸问他训练结束后能不能一起吃饭时的嗓门儿引爆了整个更衣室。马塔在此起彼伏的哄笑声里装着有意无意挤到他身边来，偷偷拽住了他的袖子，朝林德洛夫的方向打望。“我的老天啊，真的是他？”

德赫亚看了看被调笑得溃不成军的瑞典人逃离的方向，重新把手套揣进怀里，从鼻端哼出笑音，顿了顿，抽回了自己的手腕。“是各取所需，胡安。”


End file.
